Reunion
by Mrs.AmberMalfoy
Summary: Hermione and her old friends have a reunion. They don't think that Hermione could be any different then she was before but she proves them wrong.


**A/N- This is a random one shot that I decided to do because I'm just really bored. I know everything happens sort of quick and it's not worded as well as it could be. It's late and it might not be very good but don't kill me for it? Please?**

**Disclaimer- If I owned the series, then I wouldn't put Ron and Hermione together. Everyone knows that Draco and Hermione are the best match. What was J.K. Rowling thinking?**

* * *

"Do you remember that girl, Hermione? You know the smart one?" Danielle asked her friend.

"Yeah, why?" Erin, who was painting her nails, looked up from her fingers.

"You know, that bushy haired girl that went off to boarding school." Danny said. "We haven't seen her in three years. I saw my mom this morning and said that we have to, though, _for old times sake_. Plus, we _were _best friends before she left for boarding school, remember?"

They never really liked Hermione. In the beginning, they had become friends for of her brains. When the girls were young, they felt bad for her so Hermione started having friends out of pity. Erin and Danny figured that as long as their 'friend' was the smartest person they'd ever met, they might as well take advantage of it. So, from the day they realized it to the day she left for boarding school, they were all best friends. The last time they'd met had proved that Hermione hadn't changed in the least from her ten-year-old self except her teeth were slightly more proportionate. She wore baggy clothes that were probably three sizes to big for her, her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on at all.

"Not really. I hardly hung out with her. She came to us all the time and now she's coming to us again."

"Erin, we are twenty-one. I think that we should act our age and try to be as pleasant as possible, even if it is just an act. Anyway, she might have been changed over the time she's been gone."

Both of them didn't believe Hermione could be changed. She would always be the bushy-haired bookworm no one hung out with but them.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a chair at her favorite coffee shop. This was the place that she had spent all her summer free time in, save the library. This was where she would read in peace. It was never loud in her spot by the window in the corner of the store. If anything, it was mostly deserted. It wasn't normal for most of the people here to stay and when they did stay, it would always be closer to the door, so they could leave quickly.

Her old acquaintances would be here any minute. She admitted that she didn't like them much because she knew she was being used by them all the time in the past, but it was Danny's mother that had asked for their meeting and Hermione held no grudge against Mrs. Stoner.

Just then, as if on cue, Danielle and Erin walked in and sat right next to her.

"Hermie!" They both said. "I can't tell you how nice it is to see you!" Danny lied.

"I wish we could have met sooner!" Erin added.

"The same to you! How are you all? What's new?"

Erin sighed. "I'm the same and so is Danielle. You've missed nothing in our lives, really."

"Please, tell us about you!" Danny exclaimed. _Please don't,_ she was thinking.

Hermione thought for a second. There weren't a lot of things that she could tell them about. She would have to lie about the majority of her life. "Well I'm sort of a detective," _I'm an Auror who tries to find Death Eaters. _"And I'm fairly well known throughout the country," _I'm Harry Potter's best friend and one of the Golden Trio so I am one of the most famous people in the wizarding world._ "But, I'm still the person you knew before." _For the most part._

"Well, Hermie, you sure seem different." Erin said, trying to sound nice it seemed, but ended up sounding bitter. Either way it was true. Hermione's boyfriend had made it his personal mission to buy her an all new wardrobe, stocked full of muggle and wizard clothes. That basically meant that dresses were a main part of her attire now.

Hermione looked at her outfit. It was, of course, an olive green dress, considering who her boyfriend was. It reached just above her knees and hugged her curves nicely. Her hair had been taken care of with a new shampoo that she'd been using. Lately, she'd been getting a lot of looks from guys and glares from girls, but she didn't mind. She'd learned to ignore stares after the first article written about her by Rita Skeeter.

"There must be something interesting happening here. I've been gone so long, I would be surprised if nothing happened." Hermione said.

Danny looked around the shop as if something is here could give her an idea about anything worthy of note. Her eyes caught sight of a magazine. On the cover was Draco Malfoy, shirtless on the beach with a mysterious girl next to him. The headline was _The Most Eligible Bachelor in Europe, Taken?_

"Did you know that Draco Malfoy is supposed to be here, at this restaurant tomorrow night for that charity event?" Danielle asked. "He's going to be making some important announcement. I think it's about his girlfriend. Everyone wants to know who it is."

"I sure do," Erin exclaimed. "Someday I'm going to marry that boy and I want to know exactly who he dated in the past."

Hermione chuckled saying, "That may be slightly difficult since he's known to be a player. I think I've seen him with at least three different girls every month. All their hearts broken each time." Hermione smirked, thinking back to her seventh year when they had been Heads and had to share a common room. Almost every night, she would find Draco with a some girl, kissing on the couch. She would always leave for her room before she saw what would happen next.

"You know _the_ Draco Malfoy?" Her two companions stared at her with their jaws dropped and their eyes widening.

"I went to school with him. He was my mortal enemy for about seven years. Then we became really close friends. I'm sitting next to him at the charity thing, as a matter of fact."

They gasped.

"Please let us come with you!" Erin begged. "I'm completely in love with him! This may be my only chance to win his heart!"

"I can get you in, I guess. The only thing is that you won't be able to sit at our table. I think I can try to get you seated in a table near me though." Hermione offered.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Danielle screamed.

"You might not like what you hear there. I'm not sure you'll want to come because of that."

"Oh, please! It can't be that bad!"

"Okay," Hermione agreed, slightly reluctant. "It's not very formal. You probably want to wear a nice dress or something though, to be safe. Don't go overboard."

"What time is it?" Danielle asked, radiating her excitement.

"About seven o'clock."

"Danny! We have to go shopping! I can't go in anything I own now!" Erin panicked. "I've already worn them all! We only have-" she looked at the clock on the wall. "Twenty-five hours left to find what we have to wear, get our make-up, not to mention our need to sleep!"

"The mall closes in two hours! We can probably hit a few of the stores if we hurry!" The girls scrambled to get up. "See you tomorrow at the restaurant, Hermie!"

They had talked for about half an hour and now the girls had ditched Hermione. They had used her for there own gain, again. She was glad they were gone though. She needed her solitude at that moment. Besides, there would be a huge shocker for them at the charity event.

* * *

"Who would have thought our Hermie was so well acquainted?" Erin asked, pushing through the racks of dresses.

"I _know_. It's so good for us though. She's even going to get us near enough to Draco that we might be able to impress him out of his girlfriend." Danielle stated.

"Not fair! I called him first!" Erin replied, half angry and still half immersed in the clothes.

"But you just want him because he's one of the richest people in the world."

"No! He's also the most handsome person I've ever seen. So back off!"

"Fine! Don't bite off my head. But I want to at least help you get him then."

"Okay." They stopped looking at the dresses, disappointed. "I found nothing good enough. Let's go to one more store while we still can and then we should come again tomorrow. I still need to pick out shoes."

**A/N- I realize that this is a really short and random part, but again, I was bored.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco stepped out of their limo. Ron had suggested apparating, but Harry had to remind him that this was a muggle affair. There would be no magic allowed. They had still all brought their wands anyway, just in case. Draco decided, though, that if they were going to be doing something the muggle way, they might as well do it in style.

They had arrived fashionably late. Everyone had already come.

"Granger, how do you think everyone will react to the announcement?" Draco asked.

"There will be death threats, I'm sure. But threats are such old news," Hermione answered, making everyone laugh.

As soon as they sat in their seats, Danny and Erin rushed over to Draco. They were both wearing skimpy dresses that showed off almost all their skin. It was a terrible sight and completely inappropriate for the night's event.

"Hello, Draco! I'm Erin and this is Danielle. We're Hermie's friends."

Draco looked undisturbed by them. As a matter of fact, he just ignored their presence until they said they were Hermione's friends. He looked Hermione, raising his eyebrows. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, girls. We should talk later. A few people want to make speeches and stuff." Draco said.

The girls pouted, but went back to their table.

"I don't believe they're your friends." Draco stated. "You obviously don't like them. I can see by the look on your face that they annoy the crap out of you."

"Well, they were my friends and they are totally in love with you. I told them they might not like what they hear if they come but they kept begging and I felt bad for them so I got them invited. They really want to talk to you. I think it's because they want to steal you away from your girlfriend."

"They can't do that. I'm already in love." Draco leaned down to kiss Hermione, but she pushed him away.

"Not yet. Wait for when they call you up. Then you can tell everyone. That's what most of the reporters are here for, anyway. They just want to hear you spill your guts about your relationship with me."

Draco sighed and pulled away. "Fine, but only because it's you asking."

"Wow, Mione. I didn't realize you were so mean. You're going to break two girls hearts tonight if you kiss Draco." Ginny said.

"Don't you feel a little bad?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm getting my comeuppance."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"They used me all the time before Hogwarts. They were only my friends because they got good grades with me."

Draco and Ron nodded in approval, but her other friends weren't so sure if it was okay to do this.

"I don't know, Mione. This may not be the best form of revenge. Something nicer, maybe?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think so, Potter. Granger will choose her own revenge and I will be with her the entire time- unless I can think of something better."

"Slytherin all the way, I see." Ginny spoke.

"And a proud one. But this particular time it is an act of love." Draco smiled.

"Of course," Hermione smiled.

After all the other speeches, Draco went up. Since he was the one running it, he thanked everyone for donating any amount of money to the people who needed their homes rebuilt after the terrible fire that had burned down so many buildings, practically unstoppable. (They were actually Voldemort's still loose Death Eaters starting trouble.)

"And to finish this speech for the night, I would like to call up one person who was kind enough to donate her time, so much of her money, and all of her heart to this project. My girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

There was a quiet buzz that rang out through the entire restaurant. Erin and Danny were shocked speechless. They stared at the smirking girl who was walking up to the front, next to Draco.

"Thank you, Hermione. You have helped in ways that cannot be expressed." Draco said. "I will always be grateful to you for that."

"It was nothing." Hermione smiled, getting ready to leave the stage because she had no speech prepared. But Draco pulled her back to him.

"Actually, it is something. After you helped, I realized that you were perfect and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I've known you since I was eleven and even though we may not have been very good friends back then- that's an understatement- we hated each other, I still love you

He dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Granger, marry me?"

Hermione was speechless. This wasn't part of the plan. He was just supposed to say that they were dating. She was ecstatic all the same. She nodded furiously, beaming.

He tugged her into a long, passionate kiss where nothing else existed. They were only barely aware of the loud applause from the audience. When they both pulled back for breath, they were smiling so widely that their cheeks hurt.

They walked off the stage hand in hand. Everyone was telling them congratulations, except for one person. Erin was screaming her head off. "You *string of curse words*- AHHHH! You knew that I loved him! Why would you do this to me?" She turned to Draco. "Choose me instead! I'm way more interesting then that bookworm!"

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you hear." Hermione said, coolly.

Draco wasn't so calm though. "Don't call my fiancé that!" He growled. "And I don't even know you, nor do I want to."

Erin and Danielle stalked out of the place. Erin close to tears and Danny glaring hard, while trying to comfort her.

"I feel kind of bad for that." Hermione said.

"Don't. That was fun." Draco said, and he kissed her again.

**A/N- I'm terrible at endings. This one I think happened way too quickly and I might fix it but I might not. Probably not. No, I won't. Just Review! Review, review, review!**


End file.
